


Izaya lupo mannaro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Brace di passione [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Izaya non è una preda facile.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 558.★ Prompt/Traccia: 7. A è un cacciatore di creature sovrannaturali. B è la sua preda.





	Izaya lupo mannaro

 

Izaya lupo mannaro

 

“Izayaaaaa!” gridò Shizuo con tutto il suo fiato. Il suo grido risuonò nella foresta, coprendo il gracidio di una rana in lontananza e lo stormire delle foglie.

Sollevò la gigantesca croce sopra di sé, dimenandola velocemente, la luce argentea della luna, che filtrava dalle fronde delle piante, si rifletteva sulla superficie di metallo, dando vita a un’aura che illuminava il cacciatore.

Izaya era acquattato sul tronco di un albero, dimenando la coda nera da lupo. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso sardonico, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi, facendo aderire le orecchie da canide ai suoi capelli lisci.

< L’argento mi fa paura solo nei proiettili, ma dubito che ci arriverai mai > pensò.

“Esci fuori!” sbraitò Shizuo. Il colletto da sacerdote gli premeva sul collo gonfio, arrossato, solcato da venuzze dovute all’eccessiva circolazione sanguigna. Aveva il viso accaldato e solcato da rivoli di sudore.

“Maledetto lupo, fatti vedere!” urlò ancora. Abbatté un albero a pedate.

Il lupo mannaro si guardò gli artigli aguzzi e ghignò.

“Tra noi due, quello che si comporta da animale è lui, non certo io” disse con voce zuccherosa. Si frugò nella tasca dei pantaloni e ne cercò una moneta.

< Il tuo destino verrà deciso da essa. Se esce testa, vengo a combattere con te e cercherò di sbranarti… o baciarti. Se esce croce, torno nella mia tana e ci si vede alla prossima luna piena > pensò.

Una farfalla rosso sangue si posò sul tronco dell’albero su cui si trovava, distante due mani dalla sua testa.

“IZAYA-KUUUUUUN!”. Il richiamo di Shizuo si fece via via più forte, tanto da scuotere i rami intorno a lui. Stormi di uccelli notturni e pipistrelli si alzarono in volo, allontanandosi da lì, mentre il cacciatore di lupi mannari abbatteva alberi su alberi.

C’erano tonfi secchi e zolle di terra volavano tutt’intorno.

Izaya lanciò la moneta e la riprese al volo, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, balzando giù dall’albero.

“Mi cercavi, Shizu-chan?” trillò. Balzò evitando la croce e si acquatto sopra di essa, sulle punte dei piedi. Saltò di nuovo quando Shizuo la mosse di scatto e gli atterrò in piedi alle spalle, appoggiando una mano sul fianco.

“Vedo che sei felice di vedermi” lo derise.

Shizuo digrignò i denti, facendoli stridere tra loro.

“I-ZA-YA!” gridò voltandosi di scatto, le ossa delle sue braccia si spezzarono in diversi punti quando cercò di colpire al fianco Izaya con la croce.

Il lupo mannaro schivò nuovamente e fece scattare gli artigli, strappando parti del vestito del sacerdote.

Il cacciatore parò i diversi colpi mortali utilizzando la croce come scudo, ma lembi di stoffa della sua veste volavano tutt’intorno.

“In questa notte finalmente riuscirò ad ammazzarti, maledetto! Estirperò il male da queste terre” ruggì.

< Io sono il cacciatore e tu la preda, ti dimostrerò che sbagli a pensare di avere tutto sotto controllo > pensò.

Izaya gettò indietro la testa ed ululò, schivò un calcio diretto al suo viso e scoppiò a ridere.

“Sei arrabbiato con me solo perché amo gli esseri umani, mi piace studiarli. Dovresti essere contento di tutte le attenzioni che un essere superiore come me vi dà, in fondo potrei semplicemente stare con il branco dei miei simili” disse.

La croce si abbatté a terra, creando una gigantesca voragine, la terra franò.

I due sfidanti erano entrambi illuminati dalla luce argentea della luna piena.


End file.
